Life with You
by Queza De Santi
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been married for 4 years now, and they're enjoying the normalcy of life before Crystal Tokyo comes around. In response to the LJ comm, usako mamoru, 4th Anniv Challenge. UsaMamo, obviously.


**USAMAMO ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE 2010**

Author: Kihana Dulay

Date written: 02 August 2010

Date finished: 03 August 2010

References:

Apple, Inc. (2007). New Oxford American Dictionary.

TransCreative. Wordbook.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned below.

Notes: This is in response to the 4th UsaMamo Anniv challenge over at the **usako_mamoru** comm in LJ. This is my first foray into the challenge, and my first attempt to write drabbles (they aren't true drabbles, i.e. exactly 100 words, but I tried my best). And yes, I did cram this. Ahaha~ I hope they turned out okay though. ;)

Warning/s: This takes place during the married life of our favorite couple, but before Crystal Tokyo. I was thinking, how would they act on those "normal" days? ;)

**4.c. Paper**

**Word count: 113**

It was 8 AM, and the house was fairly quiet. Mamoru was sitting at the dining table, a mug of coffee in front of him and the day's newspaper propped on his lap. He was already dressed and ready to go off to work, but these quiet minutes were routine for him. Besides, he was waiting for someone.

It was around half an hour later when his lovely blonde wife came through the door. Despite her bed-head and drowsy eyes, she still looked beautiful to him, even more so seeing as she was only in his shirt. She quickly gave him a kiss before heading to the kitchen to get them some food.

**3.e. Product**

**Word count: 102**

Usagi had already brought out a bowl, a spoon and a carton of milk. She was now rummaging in the cupboards for Mamoru's favorite breakfast food, cereals. Not just any kind of cereals either, but the chocolate-y kind – Koko Krunch.

You wouldn't think he was the type to like so much sugar in the morning. Most people pegged him for the health nut – something like fruits and oatmeal should be more his thing. Fortunately for him, Usagi knew better. And, it was even better that she liked the same thing. But, the best part was eating together.

Cereals never tasted so good.

**3.c. Sum**

**Word count: 102**

The cereals were all gone, and Mamoru's mug only had the cooling dregs of his coffee. The newspaper was neatly folded to the side of the table, unnoticed and of no more concern. After all, something more important had captured its previous reader's attention.

Usagi was sitting on Mamoru's lap, giggling as he licked off the remnants of milk on her lips.

"How was breakfast, Mamo-chan?" she queried, amused.

"Delicious," he answered without hesitation, "Somehow, no matter what is added, your lips always taste so good. I can't get enough of them, of you. I know I'd have it no other way."

**1.g. Bell**

**Word count: 102**

Once the couple finally finished breakfast, Usagi had gone back to their room to change into some decent clothes for the day. Meanwhile, Mamoru picked up the forgotten paper and placed it into a basket near the side of the kitchen door. He also cleaned and packed away their used utensils. A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

"Mamo-chan, may you get the door? I think it's the girls! I'll be out in a few."

Mamoru could hear several crashes and thumps from their room, and he could only chuckle to himself as he let the Senshi in.

Some things never changed.

**1.e. Lunch**

**Word count: 105**

Usagi rushed out of their room in casual attire, giving a quick kiss to Mamoru before sending him on his way to work.

"See you tonight, love."

Usagi nodded happily, before focusing on her best friends who had quite a few smirks on their faces.

"Geez, you two are still as mushy as always, huh Odango?" Rei remarked.

"Mou, when are you going to stop calling me that, Rei-chan!" Usagi whined.

"Well, since Mamoru doesn't do it anymore, I have to do it for the both of us," she grinned.

"So, where are we having lunch today?" Ami cut in, effectively stopping the ensuing argument.

**1.d. Homework**

**Word count: 112**

"Actually guys, I was thinking we could eat in. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," Usagi answered a bit nervously.

"Wow, you actually do homework now, Usa-chan?" Minako suddenly asked.

"Homework, Mina-chan?" Usagi was puzzled.

"Yeah, you know, cooking and cleaning the floors and stuff!"

"That's _house_work, Mina-chan," Ami corrected.

"Home work, house work – they're the same thing! Point is they're work done at home!"

"Actually, _house_ work is work done ON the house, not in it," Makoto said with a chuckle.

"Eh? But how can you clean the floors if you're not in the house?" Mina asked.

Usagi couldn't help laughing, "Yes, Mina-chan, I do _home_work now."

**2.a. Books**

**Word count: 113**

While Usagi was cooking, with a bit of help from Makoto, the other Senshi were looking around the living room.

"Wow, Usa-chan, you guys sure have a lot of books!"

The bookshelf Minako was looking at was made of a beautiful red wood. It had five layers, each crammed with an assortment of books. There were several thick medical texts, next to a collection of classics and romance novels and a series of manga.

"Do you read all this, Usa-chan? I can't even understand half of the titles of these things!"

Usagi only laughed lightly as she entered the room, "Well, Mamo-chan loves to read, you know that. Come on, lunch is ready."

**2.f. Conflict**

**Word count: 115**

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Usa-chan?" Ami asked, after a few minutes into the meal.

The other girls looked at Usagi then, and she could only look down as she played with some of her food. Her voice was quiet when she started.

"We fought yesterday. It was my fault. I knew he was stressed, but I pushed him anyway. He… didn't remember it was our anniversary today, and I didn't want to remind him. I was making subtle hints, but he didn't get it.

"I was just really happy that day, for no apparent reason. I didn't even notice his mood until a few moments after. I didn't realize…"

**2.e. Tragedy**

**Word count: 131**

"You knew, didn't you, Ami-chan? After all, you work in the same hospital as him," Usagi said, tears staining her face as she looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Usa-chan. I should have warned you," Ami apologized. The other Senshi looked confusedly at the two.

"No, no, it isn't your fault, Ami-chan. I should have known. I didn't think at all. I just did whatever I wanted to do. I'm so stupid, so selfish."

"Usa-chan, that isn't –"

"No, did you know that was the first? Even if he doesn't normally show it, I know! I _know_ he was blaming himself; I know he was hurting – he still is! I should have _known_."

Just as Makoto was about to ask what exactly they were talking about, Usagi answered, "Mamo-chan's patient died."

**4.f. Clay**

**Word count: 127**

_Phrase. __**Feet of clay**__.__A fundamental flaw or weakness in a person otherwise revered. [ORIGIN: with biblical allusion (Dan. 2:33) to the dream of Nebuchadnezzar, in which a magnificent idol has feet "part of iron and part of clay"; Daniel interprets this to signify a future kingdom that will be "partly strong, and partly broken," and will eventually fall.]_

The three girls gasped, but Usagi didn't pay them any attention as she went on.

"I feel horrible for treating him that way. Sure, this morning, he acted like nothing happened, but I'm sure he's still mad at me. After all, how can he not be? I hate myself for what I did.

"What if he leaves me? What if he realizes that that's all I am – an inconsiderate, selfish brat? I haven't changed at all from when I was fourteen."

The girls were about to protest, but Usagi's soft voice stopped them.

"I know he wouldn't do anything like that. He loves me, just as much as I love him. It's just that… He is my biggest weakness. I don't know what I'd do without him."

**5.b. Chemistry**

**Word count: 126**

"Usa-chan," Minako started, "When you met Mamoru, did you fall in love with him right away?"

Usagi looked puzzled at the abrupt change of topic.

"Love at first sight? With Mamo-chan?" Usagi scoffed, "Yeah right."

"What did the two of you do before you fell in love, then?"

"Fight, like cats and dogs," Usagi couldn't help giggling a bit as she remembered those days.

"You used to say a lot of mean things to him before, didn't you? And he hurt you as well?"

"Yes, but never anything too mean, and if we did, we'd apologize after," Usagi explained, still a bit confused as to where Minako was heading with this conversation.

"And then, you fell in love, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, how is this any different?"

**1.b. Uniform**

**Word count: 114**

"Usa-chan, it's normal for couples to have quarrels every so often. It's a part of any relationship. Sometimes we hurt other people, whether we mean to or not. But, I'm sure that no matter what you two fought about, Mamoru-san will always love you," Ami gently said.

"Besides, Usa-chan, fights sometimes spice up the home life, if you get what I mean," Makoto interjected.

"Eh?"

"Just think about it! If you were always on good terms, then things would get pretty boring. You'd have the same routines day in and day out, and soon enough you'll get sick of it all and of each other."

"We would never get sick of each other, Mako-chan."

**5.a. Pop Quiz**

**Word count: 130**

"Hey Usa, I want to ask you something," Rei suddenly spoke up. "Does Mamoru still give you gifts now that you're married?"

"Of course! He sometimes gives me a bouquet of roses or some sweets he picked up on his way home from work."

"And, does he do little things for you every now and then?"

"Well, he does clean the dishes and packs away stuff I tend to leave lying around the place."

"Does he still visit his parents' graves every year? Does he greet you on your birthday? Does he pick you up from your numerous appointments when you tell him to?"

"Yes, he does all of those things, Rei! What is with the pop quiz?"

"Well, I highly doubt he would ever forget your anniversary, you know."

**1.f. Hallways**

**Word count: 123**

Usagi could only blink at Rei's deduction, "I… That… actually makes sense, Rei-chan."

Before any of them could appreciate Rei's wisdom any more, the phone in the hallway rang.

"Hold on, I'll go get it," Usagi said, still in somewhat of a daze. "Moshi moshi, Chiba Usagi speaking."

"Usako, I forgot to tell you this morning. I left something for you in the locker in our closet. Check it out?"

"Sure, Mamo-chan. What is it?"

"Well, you'll just have to see, won't you?" he answered in a playful voice.

"Mou, fine!" She laughed.

"Are the girls still there?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Ah, okay. Well, I have to go. I just called to tell you that. Oh, and Happy Anniversary, love."

"Happy Anniversary, Mamo-chan."

**1.a. Locker**

**Word count: 268** (Okay, I know this one is long, but I couldn't shorten it anymore! I just _had_ to put it. .)

The girls could immediately tell that Usagi was feeling much better the moment she came back from the hall looking giddy and excited.

"Guess what! Mamo-chan just greeted me 'Happy Anniversary' _and_ he apparently left me something in our locker!"

"See, what did I tell you?" Rei was smug.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Minako jumped up, rushing off to Usagi and Mamoru's bedroom, with the other blonde in tow.

Once the girls were all inside the room, Usagi made her way to the closet and opened the door. She took out a key hidden near the door, before proceeding to unlock the compartment where the couple kept some of their more valuable possessions. Atop Usagi's more expensive pieces of jewelry lay a plain envelope.

"A letter?" Minako asked from behind her, a tad disappointed.

But Usagi wasn't paying attention, as she remembered a conversation she and Mamoru had before they were married. Her younger cousin, who was in middle school at the time, had just received a love letter in her locker and immediately flaunted it to Usagi.

"How come you never left me love letters in _my_ locker?" Usagi pouted.

"Usako, we went to different schools."

"That's besides the point! It would have been so sweet and romantic to receive a letter like that, especially after a horrid day with Haruna-sensei!"

"Well, Haruna-sensei isn't around to give me a hard time anymore, but I still had a bit of a bad day. And, Mamo-chan's letter… how does he always know just how to make me feel better?" Usagi couldn't help smiling to herself.

**2.d. Poem**

**Word count: 149**

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, will you?" Usagi muttered, carefully lifting the flap of the envelope and pulling out a clean sheet of blue-striped paper.

"I know you once asked for a letter in your locker.

Although it's a few years late, I hope this will do.

I know you think I've forgotten about today,

But I just wanted to surprise you.

I have never forgotten anything you said.

Every wish you've ever expressed, they're my wishes too.

So, I hope you'll let me fulfill another wish tonight,

And join me for dinner at our favorite restaurant for two.

I've made reservations for eight, if you don't mind.

Ask the girls to help you get ready, as I know you would do.

And, Happy Fourth Anniversary, my dear Usako,

And, forever and always, never doubt that I love you."

**2.g. Essay**

**Word count: 147**

_n. A tentative attempt._

"Oh, Mamo-chan! I can't believe he did all this… even after what I did yesterday, and… Oh, what will I do?"

"What will you do? What kind of a question is that, girl?" Makoto laughed.

"Yeah, I think it's obvious what you have to do – get ready for the big night, what else!" Minako smiled.

"But, you guys, is it all right? I mean, after everything I said and did? And, are you guys really going to help me? You don't have to. I can probably do it on my own, and…"

"Really, Odango! You don't have to make an essay out of it. We all know you're excited and happy, and you need our help. After all, what would you do without us?" Rei smirked.

"Thanks, guys! You're the best friends a girl could ever ask for!"

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get movin'!"

**3.a. Problem**

**Word count: 146**

After an hour or so of Minako pulling outfit after outfit from Usagi's closet only to be met with the other blonde's disapproval, the other girls were starting to get weary of the process.

"Usa, you two have been married for 4 years now, and you still worry about your outfit as if it were your first date! You do know that Mamoru's pretty much seen you in every possible thing, right? I doubt he cares much what you wear," Rei said exasperatedly amused.

"I know, but it doesn't matter how long we've been together. I still always want to look my best for Mamo-chan," was Usagi's reply as she herself began to rummage through the closet.

"And I think you're wrong, Rei-chan. Mamoru does care about what Usa wears. I think he likes it best when she's wearing nothing at all," Mina cheekily replied.

"MINA!"

**5.c. Experiment**

**Word count: 144**

After finally finding something _suitable_ to wear, much to the other girls' relief, Usagi set about debating on what to do with her hair. She was twisting and turning the golden strands, experimenting with different hairstyles to see which would best match her chosen outfit.

"Why don't you go with your usual odangos? I'm sure Mamoru would appreciate that," Rei smirked.

"As tempting an idea as that is, I'm going for a more mature, more dazzling effect. It _is_ after all our fourth anniversary, you know."

"Usa-chan, I don't think you really need to do much to 'dazzle' Mamoru-san. All it takes is your love to do that," Ami said with a smile.

"Yeah, and that beehive hair is considered too much, Usa! That wouldn't dazzle him; that would send him into a straight faint when he sees you with that thing!" Makoto laughed.

**4.b. Paint**

**Word count: 118**

With the hair fiasco successfully averted, Minako took charge of dealing with Usagi's make-up.

In all honesty, she really didn't need much to look beautiful. All the girls agreed that her natural beauty was enough to send heads turning her way, least of all Mamoru's. In fact, they were sure Mamoru would appreciate less of those powders covering their princess' face. But, Usagi's pleas were hard to ignore, so Minako finally agreed to help. A few accents wouldn't hurt anyway, right?

A few graceful strokes were applied across her eyelids. A light blush touched her cheeks. And, a seductive red painted her lips.

The final outcome was amazing. Drop dead gorgeous could well have been an understatement.

**4.d. Brush**

**Word count: 133**

Usagi was standing across the street from the restaurant she and Mamoru loved after having been dropped off by the girls. Barely a minute had passed when a man approached her. She hardly paid him any attention, brushing aside his unwanted advances. She was waiting for someone, she told him.

The person she was waiting for was gorgeous in all his forms – college jerk, masked crusader, moonlit knight, midnight prince, adoring husband. He always managed to sweep her off her feet, both literally and figuratively. He has died for her more times than necessary, and he has repeatedly promised and proven his eternal love. But, it was in the simple things that tied her even more into him. Each look was a brush at her heart.

So really, how could this man compare?

**1.c. Classroom**

**Word count: 142**

_Disclaimer: Idea taken from the book, "Everything I Need to Know, I Learned in Kindergarten", by Robert Fulghum: Hold hands while crossing the street._

The man was becoming increasingly annoying as the seconds wore on, and Usagi was quite honestly not sure how much more she could take. Thankfully, Mamoru arrived before Usagi could do anything to him. But Mamoru might have, once he saw the body language this man was so clearly expressing towards his _wife_.

Before he could even open his mouth though, Usagi pulled him across the street. She didn't want her anniversary dinner to be ruined by some insignificant man.

"Didn't you ever learn in your kindergarten classroom that you should hold hands when crossing the street, Usako?" Mamoru quickly recovered, his hand immediately taking hers as he walked between her and the oncoming traffic.

"And, didn't you ever learn in your Tuxedo Kamen days that it's impolite to make a lady wait?" she retorted, before giving him a kiss in greeting.

**4.a. Chalk**

**Word count: 169**

Once the couple reached the lighted entrance of the restaurant, Mamoru turned towards his wife to give her a proper greeting. He was stunned speechless though when he finally got a good look at her. He chalked it up to his brief fit of jealousy a while ago. After all, how could he have missed such a gorgeous sight as this?

Usagi was wearing a dark blue gown that seemed as if it were studded with stars. Thin straps held it on her shoulders, and it hugged her curves before gently flowing to the ground. A matching pair of thinly strapped stilettos peeked out from underneath the shimmery material.

Her golden hair was tied into a high bun, with seductive tendrils trailing down her neck and shoulders. Her face held only the slightest hints of make-up, with dark eye shadow and mascara bringing out the crystal blue of her eyes. Her cherry lips were curled up in a shy smile.

The only thing Mamoru could think of was, "Mine."

**2.c. Classic**

**Word count: 129**

When Mamoru finally snapped out of his daze, he couldn't help grinning at his lovely wife before taking her hand in his and leaving a kiss on her knuckles.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, love."

The pink tint on her face had nothing to do with the make-up. No matter how long they've been together, Usagi always got a little flustered every time he flattered her.

It wasn't too long before a maitre d' came and escorted the couple to their seats. The restaurant was your typical romantic fare, complete with warm lights from crystal chandeliers, round tables set for two, and a string quartet playing classical music in the background.

And, with Mamoru in his classic black tuxedo, Usagi couldn't help but think, "It doesn't get better than this."

**5.f. Frog**

**Word count: 110**

_n. A thing used to hold or fasten something, in particular a perforated or spiked device for holding the stems of flowers in an arrangement._

_[http:/ www. epyimg. com/ca/I/bevfabriccrafts_2115_587399348]_

Having been to this restaurant countless times before, Usagi was quite surprised when they were led to a different table from where they usually sat. Instead of being in the ballroom area, they were seated at a table on the veranda.

Strains of music could still be heard in the night air as Usagi took in her surroundings. The moon illuminated the area, aided by the nearby shrubs covered in fairy lights. Various flowers were also scattered across the scenery, and on their table lay an arrangement of those flowers, held together by a frog.

Mamoru plucked out a bright red rose from this arrangement and handed it to her.

**3.b. Solution**

**Word count: 160**

Usagi smilingly took the proffered rose, inhaling its sweet scent. The maitre d' then pulled out the chair for her, and the couple took their seats.

"Can I offer you any drinks, sir, madam?"

"Two glasses of champagne, please."

"Very well, sir. We shall serve it right away, as well as your orders. If you will wait a few minutes."

Usagi didn't bother to reply to the man. She honestly didn't care much for wine, and if she were to drink, she preferred the more fruity mixes. But, she was content to let Mamoru proceed with whatever he had planned for the evening.

The server had left as she continued to admire the heady scent of the flower. For a few minutes, neither spoke. After a while, she lifted her eyes to meet Mamoru's own. It didn't take long for her to be pulled into their midnight depths, and she realized she really didn't need alcohol to make her dizzy.

**2.b. Romance**

**Word count: 106**

Dinner was definitely a romantic affair. The scenery, the food, the lights and the music – Mamoru seemed to be well versed in the subject. Usagi had no complaints, that's for sure.

But then, all those things never really mattered to her. Sure, they were nice, a bonus if you will. However, if you were looking for romance, well, all it took was the company. She didn't really care where they were or what they were doing – Mamoru made every moment her very own romance.

And when he brought out a small beribboned box, the contents didn't matter. She had everything she could ever want and need.

**4.g. Sketch**

**Word count: 215**

The white-gold moon pendant resting on Usagi's collarbone glinted in the moonlight, and she couldn't help fingering it lightly once more.

"Oh Mamo-chan, it's beautiful," she sighed in delight.

"I'm glad you like it, Usako," he smiled at her.

"I… have something for you too."

"It's all right, love. You don't need to give me anything. Your love is all I'll ever need."

"But, I _want_ to give you something. It's probably not as beautiful as what you gave me though…"

"And, as long as it's from you, I'll love it just the same."

Usagi looked at him for a moment, before bringing out an envelope she had been holding on to since early that evening. She carefully handed it to him, giving him silent approval to open it.

As Mamoru did so, he was pleasantly surprised. Inside lay a sheaf of papers, each with various charcoal sketches of Mamoru. The common characteristic of all these drawings was his closed eyes.

"I drew you while you were sleeping sometimes. I hope you don't mind. When I can't sleep, I like watching you and tracing my fingers down your face, and drawing you. You look so peaceful in your sleep."

There was a loving smile on his face, and that was all the thanks she needed.

_Note: Argh! What is with me and the word "need"? . Someone give me another word, please!_

**3.f. Tangent**

**Word count: 107**

The rest of the dinner was spent trading stories. Even being together almost all of their lives, they still found random excerpts to share with each other.

As of that moment, Usagi was explaining the amusing things Mina had said earlier that day. After a while, she'd lose her train of thought and begin talking about some other completely unrelated topic that happened to cross her mind.

Most might find her chatter annoying, but Mamoru loved listening to her voice and watching the different expressions flit across her face. And, as he watched her, one can clearly see what could only be adoration reflected in his eyes.

**5.g. Element**

**Word count: 160**

_n. The situation in which you are happiest and most effective._

After the two had finished their meals and their stories, Mamoru rose from his seat. Usagi could only watch as he came to stand before her chair and extend his arm.

"Would my lovely lady like to dance?"

Usagi giggled delightedly as she placed her hand in his, "Of course!"

Mamoru then led her to the ballroom where the center floor had been cleared and people were already swaying to the music. He twirled her once before gently placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her closer to him. She, in turn, lightly rested her hand on his shoulder and allowed him to spin her across the dance floor.

As the music filled them, and they moved in perfect sync with each other, she couldn't help thinking that this was exactly where she was meant to be. And, as long as she was with Mamoru, she knew there was nowhere else in this world she would rather be.

**4.e. Oil**

**Word count: 115**

As the couple danced, they were oblivious to everyone but each other. But, their sharp, contrasting features – one dark and one light – and differences in aura – one a cheerful staccato and the other a cool haunting tune – brought several speculations about the striking duo from their audience.

"They're like oil and water – not fit for each other at all."

"Are you sure? I think they're more like the sun and the moon – despite being on opposite ends, one can't live without the other."

"But, it doesn't matter how or why they are together. Looking at them now, you can see their deep love for each other. In the end, that's all that really matters."

**5.d. Question**

**Word count: 114**

After several dances, Usagi and Mamoru returned to the veranda. They didn't sit right away; instead, Usagi was content to stare up at the moon with Mamoru's arms wrapped around her.

"Ne, Mamo-chan, do you love me?"

Mamoru looked down at her for a moment upon hearing her question. She didn't look back at him, her gaze fixed on the bright white circle in the sky. The light from the moon bathed her in its glow and made her seem ethereal. As he was admiring the beauty of the woman in his arms, he couldn't believe she was really his. He thought back to her question.

"Yes."

Sometimes, the simplest answers were the best.

**3.d. Remainder**

**Word count: 210**

The two had finally taken their seats again at the table, and the dessert was brought out.

It was a small decadent chocolate cake, decorated with stripes of chocolate syrup and chocolate shavings – the perfect lovers' cake, filled to the brim with endorphins. And, what better way to appreciate such a cake than to share it with your lover?

As Usagi and Mamoru took turns feeding each other, they continued to talk about their lives from the past, the present and the future. They didn't know for certain when Crystal Tokyo would come about, but they were making the most of these moments of normalcy together.

Before long, there was only one last bit of cake left. Mamoru graciously offered it to his wife, but she smiled and shook her head. She made to cut the piece, but Mamoru stopped her. He placed the piece on the fork and offered it to her. Unable to refuse, Usagi opened her mouth and ate it. Just as she swallowed it though, Mamoru grabbed her across the table and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth to taste the last remnants of the cake. When they broke apart, he only grinned wolfishly at her.

Well, that was certainly one way to share.

**3.g. Fraction**

**Word count: 107**

The night was quickly winding down to an end, and Usagi was loath for it to finish.

She had enjoyed herself immensely. It was definitely the best anniversary they had so far, even considering the fight and the tragedy and all the mishaps in between.

"Why can't this last forever?" Usagi sighed, as they reached their home.

Mamoru couldn't help chuckling a little. As the door shut behind them, he twirled her to face him before kissing her deeply.

"Don't worry, Usako. It will."

Although the day was coming to a close, this was only a fraction of their life together. There was a whole lot more.

**5. e. Result**

**Word count: 100**

The clock struck twelve, as the two lovers lay tangled together in the sheets. Usagi curled up against Mamoru's body, moving closer to his warmth. Mamoru simply wrapped one arm around his wife, making sure to cover her with the sheet so she didn't get cold. His other hand stroked soothingly through her hair.

"Mamo-chan, our anniversary is over."

"Yes, it is. But, our lives are just beginning."

"After everything that's happened – all the battles and heartaches – I'm glad this is where we ended up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you, too."

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
